


Simple Solution

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominance, Facials, Ficlet, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

Harry ran his hand up and down Draco's flank, nothing sexual in mind as they were already quite satisfied, but just for the comfort of touch. 

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked rolling toward Harry. "You must have something on your mind or you'd either let me sleep or let me fuck you."

Harry laughed. "You know me well."

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Draco laid a proprietary hand on Harry's hip.

"I think James is seeing someone but doesn't want anyone to know who it is."

Draco furrowed his brow. "Honestly, I'm not seeing the problem."

~*~

"Neither Albus nor Teddy knows who it is. I've asked them both." Harry was getting that look from Draco now that said he was clearly missing the obvious. "What?"

"They probably both know but are waiting until James feels it's the right time to tell you."

Harry nodded. Teddy and James were thick as thieves, and Albus involved as often as not, Scorpius now filling out their gang of four. 

"Well, that's simple then. Just wait and see."

"Exactly." Draco eyed him speculatively. "Now that we've solved your little problem, are we sleeping or fucking?"

"Fucking." Harry grinned. "Definitely fucking."


	2. On His Knees

"You know," Albus said looking at James thoughtfully, "I'm only going to be able to keep this from Dad for so long."

"All right, I know." James grimaced, not really wanting another lecture from his little brother. "He was so supportive when I came out to him but I'm not sure he's prepared to hear I'm fucking his godson _and_ the son of his old nemesis."

"Who is fucking whom?" Teddy said as he sauntered into the living room and flopped down next to James on the sofa. 

"Well, if you want to talk about last night, it was Scor—"

"That's enough of that." Albus stood. "I'm happy for you but no details, please." He walked to the door of James's flat then turned back. "Think about it, Jamie, yeah?"

"Cheers," Teddy said while James nodded. When Albus was safely through the door, Teddy pulled James into an embrace and kissed him languidly.

"Mmm." James relaxed into the kiss, putting off thinking about his father and losing himself in Teddy's attention for the moment.

~*~

"I want to try something," Scorpius said. The gleam in his eye told James he was in for nothing but trouble. Teddy lifted his head from James's chest and blew across James's already tight nipples.

"What do you have in mind?" 

"A little roleplay." Scorpius looked over at Teddy. "James likes to tell us what to do—"

"That he does," Teddy replied, his fingertips replacing his mouth on James's chest. The gentle touch wasn't nearly enough for him.

"I think we should put him in his place." 

"My _place_?" James asked with mock indignation. In fact he was rather looking forward to see what they would come up with. It wasn't that he was bossy; he just knew what he liked—and what they liked—and both of them were more than willing to go along for the ride.

"You've thought about this, Scorpius?" Teddy asked, ignoring James. 

Scorpius nodded. "Oh yes."

"Do I have any say in this?" 

"No," they both replied. Teddy pinched his nipple hard and he gasped.

"On your knees, James," Scorpius said, standing, a wicked grin on his face. James dropped to his knees in front of Scorpius. He heard Teddy shift and move to stand behind him. 

James could tell Scorpius was getting into the game when his face went blank. He looked up with a winning smile but felt Teddy's hand on his shoulder.

"Behave and do what we say." Teddy moved closer and lifted James's arms up, his hands settling on Scorpius's biceps.

"Take out my cock," Scorpius said imperiously. James slowly looked from Scorpius's face down his smooth, bare chest to his cloth covered cock, hard in his pants. James let go of Scorpius's arms and began reaching for him but Scorpius shook his head. "Without using your hands."

"What?" James asked. "How am I supposed—" He was cut off when Teddy grasped his head and Scorpius tipped his face up with a single finger.

"You can play my way or not at all," Scorpius reached over and grasped Teddy's cock. "I'm sure Teddy and I could find a way to entertain ourselves without your involvement." 

James bit back a moan. As hot as watching Teddy and Scorpius would be, he preferred to be an active participant. 

Leaning forward, James used his teeth to grab the waistband of Scorpius's pants. It took him several tries before he managed to move it down at all. Scorpius's scent made his own cock throb and when he finally freed the head he licked it immediately, tasting the drops of bitter fluid there.

"He needs more practice." Teddy walked around until he stood next to Scorpius. He pulled his fat cock free of his pants and gripped the base. "Suck it."

Clinging to Scorpius, James tried to lean toward Teddy, but he couldn't manage to reach and keep his hands in place.

"You can let go but do not touch yourself," Teddy said. James flushed with arousal at the command in his voice. How had he known James wanted nothing more than to wank himself raw?

Scorpius made a little sound in his throat at Teddy's words but James did as he was told and took as much of Teddy's cock as he could. James let his eyes fall closed and opened his mouth wide, letting Teddy use James' mouth as he wished.

"God, that's hot," Scorpius said, then added, "My turn again." Teddy pulled back and Scorpius slid his slim but long cock between James's parted lips. 

James looked up and caught Teddy's eye; Teddy winked and James grinned around his mouthful. Scorpius gripped James's hair and began thrusting faster, fucking his face. James couldn't move his head so he just relaxed his throat the best he could. The head of Scorpius's cock hit the back of his throat gagging him for a split second before he pulled back again. His eyes began to water, his heart pounding in his chest until, with a shout, Scorpius filled his mouth with hot come. James swallowed reflexively but a few drops dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. 

When Scorpius stepped back, he walked behind James and held James' head between his hands. "Your turn, Teddy."

Teddy stepped forward and rubbed his cock over James's lips, smearing his pre-come with the sticky remains of Scorpius's emission. Instead of pushing his cock into James's mouth, Teddy leaned down and kissed him, tasting himself and Scorpius on James's lips. James was so hard he thought he might come without a touch to his cock. 

Standing again, Teddy finally pushed his cock into James's mouth. James used his tongue and teeth just how Teddy liked it, sliding up under the foreskin, dipping the tip into the slit. When he felt the first drops of come he was ready to swallow, but Teddy pulled back and James opened his mouth wide. He felt the hot fluid hit his cheek and chin before some landed on his tongue. 

"You look good like that, Jamie," Teddy said, smearing a finger through the mess on his face and then offering it to James, who sucked it into his mouth greedily. "Doesn't he Scorpius?"

"Definitely." Scorpius leaned in and licked a wide stripe across his cheek. "Tastes good, too."

"There is more where that came from," Teddy added cheekily, wagging his spent but half-hard cock.

"So," James said looking up at the two of them, "what about me?" 

They exchanged puzzled looks. "What about you?" Teddy asked.

James used both index fingers to point toward his obvious erection. 

"Oh, that." Scorpius licked his lips. "I think I know just where you can put that."

"James?" a new voice called out and the three of them froze. "Are you there, James?" Teddy nudged him and he answered.

"In the bedroom, Dad. Gimme a minute." He stood and wiped his face on the duvet—no time to figure out where his wand was—and grabbed his sleep bottoms, nearly tripping as he hopped on one foot. Scorpius started to laugh until Teddy smacked him.

"Am I—interrupting something?" he heard his father say and looked back at Teddy and Scorpius. Teddy gave him a slight nod as if he knew exactly what James was thinking. Maybe now was as good a time as any to tell his father just who he was seeing.

Stepping out of the bedroom, James smiled when he saw his father's face in the Floo.

"Hey, Dad. There's something I want to tell you."


End file.
